Stay, stay, stay
by Mimakaru
Summary: Incluso si temía arrepentirse, Rin no podría verlo más. Porque Haruka se estaba alejando, estaba siendo arrastrado a la deriva, y pronto estaría fuera de su alcance. AU. OS.


**Disclaimer: Free! y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: **Rin/Haruka, Makoto/Haruka, sexo metafórico ?, universo alternativo, angstangstangstangst.

**Notas iniciales: **enjoy the pain

* * *

><p>"Ah, qué ser más absurdo es el hombre. Qué dura es la vida, con sus reiteradas experiencias dolorosas, con sus nostalgias alimentadas una y otra vez por nuevos lugares y personas."<p>

― Banana Yoshimoto, _Amrita._

**.**

**I.**

A las ocho de la mañana cae una llovizna que apenas deja rastros de húmedad en las aceras y sus ventanas. Sin embargo, el cielo sigue nublado, y Rin podría jurar que una tormenta está a horas de desatarse.

Haruka duerme a su lado, le da la espalda, y sólo el suave vaivén de su respiración le mantiene, por tan sólo unos segundos, en la realidad de la pequeña habitación.

Se levanta lentamente y corre las cortinas con cuidado, pues al parecer Haruka tiene pinta de que no despertará hasta el mediodía. Desde el ángulo en el que está parado, pareciera que Haru jamás se iría de su lado, que no había rentado otro departamento hace una semana y que se llevaría sus cosas esa misma tarde.

Pero Rin no siente tristeza, ni siquiera soledad. Las cajas apiladas a su alrededor y su clóset medio vacío no le llenan de angustia; ni siquiera el no saber dónde vivirá Haruka le hunde lo suficiente en la desesperación.

Dormir en la misma cama, desayunar juntos, las usuales llamadas en la tarde que no duraban más de treinta segundos: todo eso es rutina, de la que no han podido deshacerse, de la que sólo es más difícil olvidar con el paso del tiempo. Los besos han llegado a cero, pero el contacto físico no ha disminuido: abrazos y manos entrelazándose sin saber de la situación. Todo al mismo tiempo yéndose a la deriva. Alejándose en la misma habitación.

Rin sale silenciosamente de la habitación, con su ropa en la mano y los documentos que dejó en su escritorio la noche anterior. Toma una ducha y, entre el agua cayendo, casi puede jurar escuchar las olas del mar a lo lejos, aunque en realidad sean cláxons de autos y gente hablando. En un lugar en su mente, recuerda que ese mismo verano le había prometido a Haru llevarlo a nadar al mar.

Antes de irse, abre de nuevo la puerta de la habitación y quiere decirle un "nos vemos pronto" pero antes de que las palabras se abran paso por su garganta, se da cuenta de que es una mentira terrible, incluso más terrible que un "te quiero". Simplemente murmura su nombre y se va.

_Haruka_. Como una palabra que está a punto de desaparecer.

**.**

**II.**

Todo sucede a las 4:57 PM.

Un par de jovencitos deciden que es divertido conducir por la ciudad sin permisos de conducir. Al mismo tiempo, Haruka decide no dejar nada atrás de él. Las últimas cajas se han ido y sólo falta una.

Los jóvenes han dado la vuelta en una esquina, casi chocando contra otro auto. Haruka sale de su antigua casa y camina hasta el cruce más cercano. Los jóvenes dan otra vuelta. El semáforo está en verde. Aceleran, intentando pasar antes de que el semáforo esté en rojo. Cinco metros más y el semáforo cambia a amarillo. No alcanzarán a irse.

Semáforo en rojo.

Las pocas personas comienzan a cruzar la avenida. Los jóvenes se distraen por un segundo tratando de aumentar el volúmen de la radio. Ríen. Cuando el conductor alza la mirada, encuentra los ojos incrédulos de un chico pálido con una caja en las manos a menos de un metro de distancia.

Frena. Un chirrido de llantas.

Un retrato de Rin con el cristal roto en la acera.

**.**

**III.**

La culpa, el dolor y el arrepentimiento llegan de pronto, caen sobre sus hombros sin aviso. ¡Bam!, como un montón de piedras. Simplemente se derrumba.

¿Estarás bien? Sí, sí, como sea. Pero Makoto no tiene la culpa. Makoto lo deja en el sillón y anota su teléfono en un post-it para luego pegarlo en la puerta del refrigerador. Llámame si necesitas algo, _cualquier cosa_. Sí, sí, claro.

Se lleva las manos al rostro.

Rin entonces se da cuenta de todo lo que perdió y cómo no hizo nada para denerlo, sólo quedarse parado y ver cómo todo a su alrededor se resquebrajaba, cómo Haruka lentamente se distanciaba. Y no hizo nada. Sólo mirar.

Se quita la ropa y se abriga en su cama, de repente insoportablemente fría. Extiende la mano hacia aquel lugar que le pertenecía a Haru y la mantiene allí, como si por arte de magia fuese a aparecer. Cierra los ojos, sabiendo que eso no remediará nada. Aunque desaparezca unas horas, la realidad seguirá mordiéndolo apenas regrese.

**.**

**IV.**

A las diez de la mañana cayó una fuerte lluvia que dejó al subterráneo en suspensión temporal y dos accidentes automovilísticos en una de las vialidades principales. Sin embargo el cielo no se despejó después de aquella tormenta y una llovizna cayó silenciosamente.

Rin parpadeó varias veces y la vista tan desoladora de despertar solo en su cama le recordó lo que había sucedido. Por un momento se sintió mareado y escondió la cara en la almohada.

―Rin.

Se congeló en su lugar. Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar. Y cuando se sintió preparado para girar la cabeza y enfrentar un espacio vacío y la ilusión de haber escuchado a Haruka, lentamente se volteó y abrió los ojos.

Pero en ese vacío en el aire que se suponía debía ser una cruel broma de su subconsciente, sólo estaba Haru parado, mirándolo sin expresión alguna.

―Tengo que salir dentro de una hora. Oh, y llamaron de tu trabajo diciendo que podías tomar el día libre ―lo miró y entrecerró los ojos―. ¿Sucede algo...?

Rin no pudo hacer uso de las palabras. Lentamente, fue irguiéndose para sentarse en la orilla de su cama. Lo miró una vez más, y seguramente pudo haberse quedado así por siempre, pero su mente le urgía a corroborar que no fuese una ilusión.

Dio uno, dos pasos torpes. Una gran zancada. Y atrapó a Haruka entre sus brazos. La diferencia de estaturas no era mucha, así que pudo acomodar su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Haruka.

―¿Rin? ―su voz, usualmente calmada, contenía un tono alarmado y confundido.

Pero Rin no respondió. Sus ojos se humedecieron y lo apretó aún más fuerte.

―Pensé...

―¿Eh?

―Tómemonos unas vacaciones. Salgamos de aquí. Tomemos el primer vuelo a un lugar lejos de esta ciudad.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Dónde?

―No tienes que ir a trabajar hoy, ¿verdad?

―No, pero... quedé en verme con Makoto frente a la cafetería de la estación...

―Quédate conmigo ―suspiró―. No vayas.

Los brazos de Haruka, poco a poco, rodearon la espalda de Rin. La atmósfera cambió y se volvió cálida; muy diferente a la que era antes, distante y fría. Y ahora, Rin se sentía justo en casa y no simplemente parte de una rutina.

―Está bien ―le contestó Haruka en un susurro―. Pero pareces asustado por algo... ¿Qué sucedió?

Rin deshizo su abrazo y le sonrió.

―Nada. Sólo una horrible pesadilla.

**.**

**V.**

No dejó de llover en todo el día.

No había gente en las calles, pero a veces se podían divisar pequeños puntos de colores cruzando los aceras o saliendo de autos.

Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban en las ventanas y hacían un agradable sonido al chocar contra los vidrios. Y sobre todo, el ruido en el interior, era lo que más le hacía sentir en paz. El sonido de los pasos de Haru, el agua siendo vertida en las tazas, Haru haciendo ruido con los cubiertos.

Pensó que era un idiota por haberse privado de tan pequeños placeres en esa pesadilla. El noticiario del mediodía sonaba de fondo cuando el departamento y su cálida atmósfera comenzó a inundarse con el olor del café recién hecho.

Haruka salió por la puerta de la cocina y le entregó su respectiva taza.

―Hay un poco de cheesecake en el refrigerador que sobró ayer en la cafetería, por si quieres comerlo...

Rin dejó su taza en la mesita que estaba cerca de él y en un movimiento rápido, le robó un beso.

Ah, aún podía recordar el sentimiento de soledad que negaba cada vez que veía a Haruka en esa pesadilla. Por supuesto, también se había privado de besarlo y... por un momento, ese beso se sintió como si hubiera sido el primero.

Se separaron lentamente y Haru quedó impresionado, con los ojos abiertos y mirándolo fijamente.

―¿Rin? ¿Estás bien?

Pero Rin, en vez de responder la pregunta, cambió de conversación:

―Cuando te vi en ese club de natación sentí que sería increíblemente divertido competir contra ti. Aún lo es.

―Sí.

―... Te extrañé.

Su falta de felicidad en aquel sueño había sido _tan real_, y el poder estar allí, junto a Haruka, sin que él estuviera alejándose lentamente, en un día nublado con la noticia de alguna celebridad anunciando su compromiso sonando casi a murmullos, _lo parecía todo_.

Comprendió que ese departamento era su único hogar. Y si lo perdía, entonces él también estaría a la deriva por siempre. Sin nada a qué aferrarse.

**.**

**VI.**

―¿Te acuerdas que te prometí llevarte al mar este verano? ―soltó de repente Rin, colocando su taza de café medio vacía en la mesita.

―Sí ―respondió Haruka. Luego lo miró y frunció el ceño―. Está lloviendo.

―Oh, qué lástima que aún tengo ese Volkswagen viejo estacionado en el estacionamiento del edificio.

―... No estarás pensando en...

―¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? Ya estoy alcanzando las llaves ―canturreó.

―Rin...

―Vamos, será divertido. No podemos quedarnos todo el día aquí.

Haruka se levantó del sillón, reluctante. Dejó la manta de colores que había estado usando para abrigarse y se puso los zapatos para salir.

No llevaban nada más que sus carteras y un paraguas. Y eso era más que suficiente. Rin encendió el viejo auto y la motoro protestó durante un rato antes de salir a mojarse con la suave lluvia.

Debido a que las calles estaban casi desiertas, fue fácil librarse del cotidiano embotellamiento de la ciudad para salir a la carretera que, en menos de una hora, los llevaría a una de las costas cercanas.

Haruka aún parecía estar en desacuerdo en ir a la playa con tal clima, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, simplemente sintonizó su estación favorita de radio y durante todo el trayecto no hizo nada más que mirar por la ventana.

Pero estaba bien. Desde hace mucho, habían dejado de utilizar palabras. No era necesario comunicarse todo el tiempo, ni estar juntos siempre, pero seguramente, si alguna vez se perdieran, también perderían una gran parte de ellos.

Rin lo comprendía enteramente. Sólo pudo sonreír y mirar de reojo a Haruka, quien quizás no tenía las palabras suficientes para poder iniciar una conversación, por más trivial que pudiera ser.

**.**

**VII.**

Rin estacionó su pequeño auto a un lado del camino que conducía a la costa. Como Haru predijo, el clima seguía siendo horrible incluso estando en verano, e incluso parecía que allí llovía más fuerte.

―Bueno ―dijo Rin abriendo el paraguas―, qué se le puede hacer.

―Fue tu idea ―le respondió Haruka con un poco de irritación.

―Acepto toda la culpabilidad ―murmuró y después dio unos pasos hacia adelante―. Uh, parece que tampoco podemos sentarnos en ningún lugar. Creo que tendrás que conformarte con ver el mar desde el auto, si es que no quieres mojarte ―pero entonces giró la cabeza hacia Haru y sonrió―... O podríamos ver quién alcanza una ola primero.

Sin previo aviso, Rin soltó el paraguas a un lado y corrió hacia el mar. Las primeras gotas de lluvia le parecieron increíblemente frías pero no se detuvo.

―¡Esto...! ¡Es increíblemente infantil, Rin...!

Escuchó exclamar a Haru detrás de él. Sí, lo decía pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo. Rin soltó una carcajada y el sonido de su propia risa le parecía extraña... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había reído desde el fondo de su estómago?

El primero en alcanzar una ola fue Rin, porque tropezó y se deslizó menos de medio metro por la arena hasta que una ola lo golpeó en la cara. En ese momento, pudo escuchar una suave risa intentando ser sofocada.

―¡Rin! ―Haruka llegó a su lado, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas― Levántate de una vez si no quieres mojarte más.

Le extendió una mano y Rin la tomó, pero en vez de levantarse, lo obligó a caer encima de él. Haruka parecía perplejo hasta que Rin lo arrojó a un lado y una ola lo empapó por completo.

Rin no podía dejar de reír ante la expresión frustrada de Haruka.

―¡Tú...!

Haruka tomó firmemente a Rin de un brazo y atrajo todo su cuerpo hacia sí, para luego rodar y adentrarse en el océano.

―¡Está fría...! ―se quejó Rin.

―Idiota.

Ahora ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, con la lluvia cayendo suavemente sobre ellos y el borde de las olas arrastrando la arena que estaba debajo poco a poco.

Se miraron durante un largo tiempo.

_Ah_, pensó Rin, _pensé que algo así estaba tan lejos de mi alcance..._

Con el cabello mojado cubriéndole los ojos y el aire que comenzaba a enfriar su cuerpo, con Haruka debajo de él en la misma situación...

Un beso fue inevitable.

Así como las olas chocaban contra la arena, y la lluvia caía al mismo tiempo que más nubes negras se aproximaban y los truenos se escuchaban distantes pero seguros.

Fue inevitable.

**.**

**VIII.**

El calor parecía propagarse con más intensidad en su cuerpo. Y aunque el frío seguía siendo ineludible, ya no le importaba más.

El territorio que se suponía conocido le parecía espontáneo, con nuevas grietas y arrugas, y aunque sus manos trataban de recorrer el camino más familiar, siempre terminaban perdiéndose en la gravedad de la piel que le pertenecía.

Subió y bajó, ansioso de explorarlo todo. Haruka le miraba desde su lugar, con un aire misterioso que le parecía más infantil que adulto. Recorrió colinas, montes, ríos, lagos y la geografía que casi había olvidado.

No invadió ni penetró ferozmente las últimas defensas que Haruka había montado. Las persuadió, aceptó y luego se arrojó a ellas, como cualquier forastero perdido en un país extraño, e izó su nombre en símbolo de rendición.

Haruka respondió sus plegarias desde su aire infantil. Se las susurró al oído, las murmulló, hasta que la última defensa abandonada fue casi gritada.

La habitación parecía volverse más estrecha, volverse un mundo sólo para ellos dos. El frío se había ido por completo, y sólo quedaba un ligero perfume de sal y lluvia.

**.**

**IX.**

Permanecieron abrazados durante un rato, hasta que Haruka rompió el silencio:

―Ya he terminado de empacar. Mañana vienen a recoger las cajas.

Rin se quedó helado durante unos momentos. La estupefacción recorrió su semblante y lo único que alcanzó a decir fue:

―¿Qué?

―Ya lo habíamos acordado, ¿no es cierto?

Rin se sentó en la cama rápidamente y su corazón latió dolorosamente cuando vio las cajas apiladas en un rincón. Dentro su burbuja de felicidad, había ignorado por completo los alrededores.

―¿Por qué? ―murmuró.

―Por eso me iba a reunir con Makoto hoy... Íbamos a buscar un departamento juntos... Y... ¿Rin? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

La habitación volvía a como la recordaba: fría, distante, como si estuviera resquebrajándose poco a poco.

―No. No te vayas.

―Rin, tú fuiste quien rompió conmigo.

Rin se giró para mirarlo, incrédulo de que él hubiera hecho algo así, pero la cara de Haruka no mentía.

―¿Por qué?

Haruka parecía increíblemente desconcertado, pero le respondió con calma:

―Dijiste... que mientras siguiéramos de esta "forma", nunca podríamos llegar a nada, que era mejor separarnos antes de que... ¿Rin?

―Y... entonces, ¿qué fue lo que hicimos?

―Pensé que esto era una forma de despedirte. Después de todo, las personas no cambian en un sólo día ―Haruka perdió su compostura por un momento, cuando una ráfaga de dolor pasó por sus ojos―. ¿Estás bien, Rin?

―¡No estoy bien! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Makoto?

―Desde hace dos meses...

―¿Por qué?

―Conozco a Makoto desde que éramos niños. Era obvio que algo así iba a pasar. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo...

―Mentira.

―Rin...

―Te amo. No te vayas. Quédate conmigo.

Lo abrazó y, sorpresivamente, Haruka le devolvió el abrazo. Pero no era como antes. No tenía ningún significado en particular. Era como un abrazo que se le da a un extraño.

No era una pesadilla.

**.**

**X.**

A las ocho de la mañana cae una llovizna que apenas deja rastros de húmedad en las aceras y sus ventanas. Sin embargo, el cielo sigue nublado, y Rin podría jurar que una tormenta está a horas de desatarse.

Hace una hora, se llevaron las cajas con las pertenencias de Haruka.

Y ahora Haruka está parado frente a él, con una caja entre los brazos. Está a punto de decirle el adiós definitivo, y lo sabe.

Abre la boca para decirlo, pero Rin gira la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

No lo digas, le dice. No lo hagas.

Haruka lo mira y suspira.

Adiós, Rin.

El apartamento se vuelve insoportable frío, las paredes le parecen murallas lejanas y siente que acaba de perder algo importantísimo pero no sabe qué.

Haruka se da media vuelta y deja el umbral de su puerta.

Quiere gritar su nombre, retenerlo aunque sean dos minutos más, pero nada sale de su boca. Sólo un pensamiento.

_Haruka_. Como una palabra que está a punto de desaparecer.

Cierra los ojos. Aprieta las manos en puños.

Está de acuerdo en que un día nunca es suficiente para reparar el daño ocasionado por meses. Pero...

Inhala aire.

No puede dejarlo irse así. No a quien ama. No importa si tiene que perseguirlo durante días, semanas, meses, años, vidas...

**.**

Un par de jovencitos deciden que es divertido conducir por la ciudad sin permisos de conducir. Al mismo tiempo, Haruka decide no dejar nada atrás de él. Las últimas cajas se han ido y sólo falta una.

**.**

Baja corriendo las escaleras. Quizás... quizás pueda alcanzarlo antes de que cruce la avenida.

**.**

Los jóvenes han dado la vuelta en una esquina, casi chocando contra otro auto. Haruka sale del edificio y camina hasta el cruce más cercano. Los jóvenes dan otra vuelta. El semáforo está en verde. Aceleran, intentando pasar antes de que el semáforo esté en rojo.

**.**

Cuando Rin ve a Haruka, él está esperando pacientemente a que el semáforo cambie a rojo. Obliga a sus piernas a estirarse más, a casi saltar.

¡HARUKA!

**.**

Diez metros más y el semáforo cambia a amarillo. No alcanzarán a irse.

**.**

Haruka mira a todas partes, intenta encontrar a quien gritó su nombre. Rin se aparece entre la multitud, jadeando. Se acerca a él.

No te vayas.

Haruka lo mira como si estuviera jugándole una mala broma.

Rin...

**.**

Semáforo en rojo.

Haruka le sonríe melancólicamente. Es una sonrisa triste.

Y comienza a caminar lejos de él.

**.**

Las pocas personas comienzan a cruzar la avenida. Los jóvenes se distraen por un segundo tratando de aumentar el volúmen de la radio. Ríen.

**.**

A medio camino, y cuando la mayoría de la gente se ha dispersado y sólo queda él en medio de la calle, Haruka se gira y murmura:

Yo también.

**.**

Cuando el conductor alza la mirada, encuentra a un chico pálido con una caja en las manos en medio de la carretera mirando a alguien. Está a menos de un metro de distancia y su pie no puede quitarse del acelerador.

**.**

Frena. Un chirrido de llantas.

**.**

¡No!

**.**

Todo sucede a las 4:57 PM.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>estaba (estoy) tan triste por el final de Tokyo Ghoul, que debía sacar todo mi dolor de alguna forma ? y como había dejado este fic inconcluso por un tiempo hasta encontrar una buena manera de narrar la historia... uh, dije, ¿por qué no?

Y sí, me inspiré bastante en el video "In Heaven" de JYJ. Cambié el final y muchas cosas porque soy un horrible ser humano.

P.D. Saludos a mi padre español con pelo en pecho que quizás de que lea esto me desherede ¿?

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
